wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandwich World/Transcript
Transcript for Sandwich World Narrator: In the dark depths of an evil villain’s secret lair… (Scene: The basement of Chuck’s mom’s house. Chuck is sitting on his couch. He puts on rubber gloves to create some concoction His only light comes from a flashlight hanging by a string over him.) Chuck: I, Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy, should be the biggest, most powerful, most feared super-villain in the city! And I would be, if it weren’t for WordGirl! Ooh, how I hate her! Well, hate is such a strong word. Let’s just say I don’t like her very much. Yes! I don’t like her very much at all! And here is the key to taking over the city, and stopping WordGirl once and for all-- my new super-yummy delicious salami sandwich! It’s so yummy delicious that everyone in the city will give me anything I want for just one bite! Let’s see WordGirl stop THAT! Hee-yeah! (He lowers the sandwich toward a bubbling pot of something.) Chuck: And now, for the final touch… just a little dip in my super-special mayo with extra zing! (Suddenly the lights come on.) Chuck’s Mom: (offscreen) Chuckie-bear! It’s time for the dentist! (After being startled, Chuck accidentally loses his grip on the sandwich, and it falls into the pot of bubbling mayo and begins sinking.) Chuck: NOO! Ma, you ruined my evil plan! Chuck’s Mom: I’ll be in the car! (closes the basement door) Chuck: Why does ma always have to ruin everything? She ruined my giant mustard sprinkler, my fake sandwich coupon caper, my Halloween sleepover in eighth grade, and now THIS! I gotta get out of here! (thinking) What if I built myself an evil lair? That way, I can move out and get WordGirl at the same time! Yeah! From this day forward, Chuckie-bear will have a new evil lair! I-- I mean, Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy. Please, could you forget the Chuckie-bear thing? Narrator: We wish we could! Narrator: The next day, in WordGirl’s Spaceship Clubhouse… (Scene: WordGirl’s Super-Secret Spaceship Hideout. WordGirl is reading, and Huggy is dancing to a song on the radio.) WordGirl: Nice moves, Huggy! Looking good! (Huggy whimpers at her.) WordGirl: No I’m not! That was a sincere compliment. I really meant it! (He goes back to his dancing, but then slips on a banana peel, causing him to slide off and crash into the bookcase.) WordGirl: Oh! Uh… still looking good-- Huggy. (A button flashes on the panel.) WordGirl: Oh-- incoming call. (giggles, then says under her breath) Saved by the bell! (Chuck appears on the monitor.) WordGirl: Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy? Chuck: Hey, WordGirl! I was just sitting around and I thought I’d see if you guys want to come out and, I don’t know, have a little superhero, evil villain thing? WordGirl: Umm, I guess, sure! Let me just grab Captain Huggy Face. Chuck: Okay, meet you at the park. Bye. WordGirl: Come on, Huggy! We have to go stop Chuck from-- uh-- some evil crime. Maybe. Word up. I guess. (She grabs Huggy and they take off.) (Scene: The park, a few minutes later. Chuck is hanging upside down from a bar on the playground. WordGirl and Huggy arrive.) Chuck: Hey guys! Thanks for coming. WordGirl: Sure! So, uh, did you have a crime planned or something? Chuck: Nah, I just wanted to give you a little present! Of MUSTARD! (He points his condiment ray at them, and covers them with mustard.) Chuck: Ha-ha-ha, I can’t believe you fell for the old “inviting the superhero to the park then coating them in a thick layer of mustard” trick! Ha-ha-ha-heh! (Notices something on the ground) Hey, a bus token. Oh, goodie! (Chuck presses the button on a remote, and a large tube comes down from above them. He turns on the suction, and it pulls them up into the tube. Chuck continues laughing as they wind through a long tube, finally arriving at a strange-looking building, where they are dropped into a darkened room. WordGirl finally breaks herself free from the mustard.) WordGirl: Ahh! Man, it’s hot in there! (Huggy is sucking on his arm.) WordGirl: We have mustard at home, you know! (Suddenly Huggy starts moving on some sort of conveyor, while WordGirl continues to talk. She also starts moving on the conveyor, but does not seem to notice at first.) WordGirl: Well, we’re definitely not at the park anymore. I wonder where this hallway leads. (Chuck’s voice booms at them through a loudspeaker, as the lights come on.) Chuck: To your doom! WordGirl: Chuck? What is this place? (Chuck’s face appears on the walls.) Chuck: Well, you, my dizzy superduo, are in my new evil lair-- Sandwich World! (A pair of sharp steel blades in the shape of sub sandwiches drop down and swing back and forth.) WordGirl: Whoa! Chuck: It’s a theme park made to finish off you and that Captain Fancy Pants once and for all! Feel free to fight your way out. If you can! WordGirl: We have to get out of here! (She and Huggy dodge the swinging blades.) Huggy, look! (She points at a large circular opening at the other end of the room.) That looks like a way out. (She grabs Huggy and flies quickly into the opening.) WordGirl: Whoa! (They find themselves inside a spinning tunnel, being tossed around.) WordGirl: Hey, this is actually-- kind of fun! In a nauseating kind of way. (She finally sees the end of the tunnel.) WordGirl: There it is! (Huggy drops through the opening, followed by WordGirl.) Narrator: Hey, good thinking back there! Really, really smart! (WordGirl and Huggy seem to be slowly sinking into something.) WordGirl: Oh! Thanks for the compliment! Narrator: Anytime, sister. WordGirl: Anyway, Huggy, we have to find a-- (She finally realizes that they are sinking.) WordGirl: We’re sinking, aren’t we? (Huggy chatters and nods. He scoops up some of the concoction and puts in in his mouth.) WordGirl: What is this stuff? (Huggy chatters at her.) Marshmallow? Is it good? (Huggy gives her a “so-so” gesture.) Uh-oh! Quick, Huggy! Look for something to grab onto! (He grabs onto her.) You realize you’re just making me sink faster? Whoa! (They finally drop through the marshmallow, down another tunnel, and fall into some sort of vehicle.) WordGirl: Man! This is some lair! (Seat belts clamp around them.) WordGirl: Great! Now we’re stuck again! (The lights come on, and they find out they are part of a bumper car ride ) WordGirl: Uh-oh! (Several other cars start bumping into them, tossing them around.) WordGirl: 'Hey! That was-- kind of annoying. ''(More cars start bumping into them. They start getting used to it.) '''WordGirl: Wow-- this is kind of fun, too! Chuck: (over loudspeaker) Well, I didn’t want anyone to get hurt! WordGirl: O-kay! Kind of defeats the point, but I’m not complaining. (Another bumper car hits them hard, and puts them into a spin.) WordGirl: Whoa! Chuck: Ha-ha-ha! Well, it seems my new lair has got the upper hand on you! WordGirl: You’re right-- so far! But don’t worry. Captain Huggy Face and I will figure out how to break out of your little-- hideaway! Chuck: Hideaway? Heh-heh-heh, no. This is a lair. You’re not that great with words, are you? WordGirl: A lair IS a secret hideaway! It’s a hideout no one else knows about. For example, my lair is-- oh! Wait. I probably shouldn’t tell you. Chuck: Yeah… you could if you want. I’ll probably forget by the next episode anyway. WordGirl: That’s true. You do have a pretty bad memory! Okay. My secret lair is the spaceship I came to earth in! Chuck: It is? Wow, awesome! (Lights begin flashing on the panel in front of him.) Chuck: Oop! You know what that means! WordGirl: Not-- really. Chuck: It’s pickle time! (He pressed a red button, and a special bumper car comes out, designed with a pickle nose and having robotic arms with boxing gloves attached.) WordGirl: Wow, we’re really in a pickle. (The Narrator sighs.) WordGirl: Sorry, I couldn’t resist. Narrator: Yes, you could have. (Chuck steers the pickle car toward them, but WordGirl avoids it. It comes at them again, and she again gets out the way, and the pickle car crashes into the wall, creating a large hole. Chuck covers his eyes for a minute when the collision occurs. WordGirl looks up.) WordGirl: Huggy! An air duct! (She breaks both of them free from the seat belts, and they go up to the duct. Chuck uncovers his eyes, and can’t see them.) Chuck: Huh? Where’d you go? Come on! WordGirl: Okay, Huggy. I’ll distract Chuck, you crawl through the air duct, find Chuck’s control room, and shut down this sinister lair! (Huggy chatters, and goes into the duct.) Chuck: WordGirl are you still in the room? WordGirl: Maybe. Why? Chuck: Uh… no reason. (Another tube moves above her, and sucks her into it.) WordGirl: Whoa! (She lands in another room.) WordGirl: Alright, WordGirl! If you like the rest of my lair, I think you’ll be really imPRESSED with this room! (The ceiling of the room is actually a sandwich press, and it starts lowering.) Chuck: That’s why I said the whole “impressed” thing, get it? Pressed? It’s a sandwich press. WordGirl: Funny! Chuck: Thanks! WordGirl: Come on, Huggy-- hurry up! (Huggy is shown running through different passages in the air ducts, while Chuck watches WordGirl trying to hold up the sandwich press.) Chuck: Hey, where’s your monkey guy? WordGirl: Oh, him? Uh, he’s trapped. In-- one of the other rooms! Couldn’t get out. Nope. Chuck: Ha-ha, I knew with this new lair I’d be able to defeat you! WordGirl: Yeah, you know, this place is really amazing! And I’m not just giving you a compliment in order to butter you up so you’ll let your guard down allowing us to capture you by surprise! It really is great! Chuck: Thanks! I think… What’s a compliment? WordGirl: Um, a compliment is when you say something nice about someone or something. Like, if I tell the narrator he’s been doing a great job lately! Narrator: Aww, it’s no big-- (starts crying) --Thank you. WordGirl: Don’t mention it! Or Chuck, when I say your new lair is really amazing! Chuck: Oh, I get it! Well, thank you for the compliment WordGirl! (Huggy is still running through the air duct.) WordGirl: Eh, no problem. I’ll tell you, Chuck, Sandwich World may be the best evil lair I’ve ever been in! Chuck: Oh, wow! I’m blushing up here! (She continues to struggle with the sandwich press, as Huggy finally finds the control room.) WordGirl: Ungh-- you really have a beautiful new home! Chuck: (sadly) Right. New home. Yeah. WordGirl: What? What’s wrong? Chuck: Nothing. Nothing! Why would anything be wrong? WordGirl: No reason, you just sound a little-- sad. Chuck: I’m not sad! I have the evil lair of my dreams! WordGirl: Okay. Chuck: So what if it’s hard moving into a new place? I’ll get used to it. WordGirl: Right! (Huggy pats Chuck on the arm to comfort him.) Chuck: And so what if I’m having a little trouble figuring out where everything is? And my mom’s not here to tuck me in at night? WordGirl: Mom tuckings are the best! Chuck: I know! They are! It’s just that-- this has been a bigger adjustment than I expected. And, well… ohh… WordGirl: Chuck, you sound a little homesick. Chuck: What? Homesick? For that dark basement? WordGirl: Well, I was just saying… Chuck: And my pesky mother always nosing into my business? WordGirl: I-- I don’t really know your mother… Chuck: (chuckling) --And her delicious hot sandwiches? The special ones she made whenever I was feeling down. WordGirl: Yeah, uh… Chuck: And the way she kissed my boo-boos when I fell off my exercise bike… I wanna go home! WordGirl: Uh, how about stopping these walls first? Chuck: This was a huge mistake. How could I leave my mommy? How could I leave my mommy? (he starts sobbing) WordGirl: Uh, Chuck-- just hit the stop button and-- and I’ll bring you back to your mommy, okay? (Huggy hands him a cloth, and he blows into it.) WordGirl: Uggh! Huggy, find the control! Quickly! Just press the button! (Huggy looks around, and sees the red button, which he pushes, stopping the press.) WordGirl: Phew! Thanks, Huggy. (Chuck sighs.) Chuck: Oh man, that felt good! Sometimes you need to get all the saddies out, you know. (Huggy pats him on the shoulder.) Oh, that’s nice too. Well, I guess I’ll just head back home, then. WordGirl: Uh, can you please let me out first? Chuck: Whoops! Sorry. (He retracts the sandwich press, giving her room to escape. She ends up next to him and Huggy.) WordGirl: Thanks! Chuck: No, thank you for helping me realize I was homesick. You know, you’re a really good listener. WordGirl: Oh, well thanks for the compliment! Chuck: No problem! So, um, I hate to ask, but can you guys help me move all my stuff back into my mom’s basement? WordGirl: Ew, uh, I-- we have a lot of crime to fight this week! So, uh, sorry. Narrator: And, uh, I’m just a voice, so-- Chuck: Alright, alright, I can take a hint! I’ll hire a mover. WordGirl: That’s a great idea! Narrator: My cousin knows a guy! (Scene: later, back in Chuck’s mom’s basement, Chuck sits on his couch, unpacking.) Narrator: So once again, WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face escape from danger, by listening and giving someone a bunch of compliment'''s. Hmm, it doesn’t sound so exciting when you say it like that! '''Chuck: Now, THIS is an evil lair! Home, sweet home. Chuck’s Mom: (offscreen) Chuckie Buttons, your sandwich is ready! Chuck: Yes, mother! (On the table, we see a picture of Chuck posing with his mother, but a loaf of bread blocks her face from view.) Narrator: Tune in next time for another amazing adventure of WordGirl! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes